freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
|-|Principal= Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location es la sexta entrega de la serie de terror Five Nights at Freddy's, que toma lugar en la localización hermana de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, llamada Circus Baby's Pizza World. El juego fue anunciado y planificado tras la salida de FNaF World, dando ligeras pistas sobre la entrega a través de modificaciones en los Teasers de scottgames.com. El 7 de octubre del 2016 fue puesto disponible en Steam. Resumen ¡Bienvenido a Circus Baby's Pizza World, donde la diversión familiar y la interactividad van más allá de cualquiera de esas *otras* pizzerías!, con animatrónicos innovadores de entretenimiento que harán que se le caigan los calcetines a sus hijos, así como el personalizado servicio de pizza, ¡ninguna fiesta está completa sin Circus Baby y su banda!. Estamos contratando: Técnico nocturno. Debe disfrutar de los espacios reducidos y sentirse cómodo dentro de una maquinaria activa. No somos responsables de muertes o desmembramientos. Animatrónicos Artículo principal: Funtime Models *'Baby': Es un animatrónico y el personaje principal del juego como lo era Freddy. Lleva trenzas marrones, un vestido rojo y un micrófono, a diferencia de otros animatrónicos no posee un altavoz en su pecho, en cambio posee un ventilador. *'Funtime Freddy': Es una versión más de Freddy Fazbear, con colores claros como morado y blanco. Al igual que sus homólogos, posee un micrófono, un corbatín y 2 botones en su pecho. También parece poseer una marioneta de Bonnie en su mano derecha, y un altavoz en su pecho. *'Funtime Foxy': Es una versión más de Foxy, con aspecto más modernizado y femenino. Parece ser una versión reparada de Mangle, ya que posee los colores de su versión anterior, rosado y blanco, pero con toques más modernos. A diferencia de sus anteriores homólogos, no posee un garfio y tiene un altavoz en su pecho. *'Ballora': Es un animatrónico con aspecto de una bailarina de ballet. Posee un traje de baile blanco, azul y rosado. Su nombre era poco claro hasta que se acreditó el nombre "Ballora" para cuando el juego recibió su fecha de lanzamiento. *'Ennard': Es un animatrónico con aspecto semejante a un payaso, que se encuentra en un estado deplorable, cubierto mayormente de cables, conservando únicamente las partes de su cara. *'Bidybabs': Las Bidybabs son antagonistas secundarias que hacen su primera y única aparición en Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, éstas pertenecen al conjunto de siete animatrónicos que se pueden encontrar en Circus Baby's Pizza World. No poseen un rol determinado en la historia. *'Minireenas':Las Minireenas son una de los antagonistas principales de Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, éstas pertenecen al conjunto de siete animatrónicos que se pueden encontrar en Circus Baby's Pizza World. Funcionan como pequeñas acompañantes de apoyo para Ballora. Actualizaciones *'v1.02' **Arreglado un error que hacía que, cuando se estaba debajo de la mesa en la 2da Noche, no se activara la cinemática después de cerrar la puerta por segunda vez. **Cuando las Minireenas estén trepando por los lados en la 4ta Noche, estas caerán con tan solo una o dos sacudidas. *'v1.021' **Arreglado un error raro que hacía que, cuando el tiempo cambiara a las 6 A.M durante el jumpscare de Ennard (si caía la posibilidad), se recibiera una pantalla de "Game Over" y una tercera estrella en el menú. *'v1.1' **Se agrega la opción Noche Personalizada al menú que permite jugar una noche en la Private Room, donde el jugador deberá defenderse de Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Bidybab, Minireena, Lolbit, Yenndo y otros nuevos personajes agregados exclusivamente para esta noche (Bonnet y Electrobab). La I.A de estos personajes podrá ser modificada, donde se podrán completar varios desafíos y conseguir más estrellas. ***Nuevas funciones y características de la Private Room mientras se juega esta noche. ***Nuevos efectos de sonido y ambientación. ***Nuevas actuaciones de voz. ***Nuevas cinemáticas. *'v1.11' **Se desbloquea el modo Golden Freddy de la Noche Personalizada. *'v1.12' **Se agrega un poco más de energía al modo Golden Freddy cuando su dificultad está en "Muy Difícil". **Se agrega una cinemática final al terminar dicho modo en esa dificultad. Novedades *Unos días después de ser lanzado FNaF World en Gamejolt, exactamente el 18/02/16, Scott actualizó su página con una imagen oscura en la cual se podía apreciar 17 barras horizontales. *El 26/02/16, se cambió el tamaño de una de las barras haciéndola más corta y una letra "N''' fue agregada arriba de ellas. *El 11/03/16, otra barra se acortó, la letra "'''N" desapareció y una letra "A'" fue colocada al otro extremo del teaser. *El 22/03/16, una barra fue transformada en un círculo. *El 2/04/16, otra barra fue convertida en un círculo, la letra "'N" vuelve a hacer aparición en el mismo lugar de antes y la palabra "never" (nunca) es colocada debajo. *El 13/04/16, una de las barras se transformó en la letra "E'" y la palabra "'there" (ahí) es colocada al lado de la palabra never. *El 23/04/16 el proyecto es revelado, las barras restantes se transformaron en letras dejando la frase "Sister Location" (Localización hermana), el titulo Five Nights at Freddy's es levemente visible sobre ellas y la frase de la parte inferior se completa, diciendo "There was never just one" (Nunca hubo uno solo). Además un nuevo y misterioso personaje con una apariencia similar a los Toy Models es mostrado de fondo. *Al día siguiente, el 24/04/16, Scott confirmó mediante un mensaje de Steam que la entrega será canon en la historia original. *El 15/05/16, Scott confirmó que iba a ver actuaciones de voz al igual que en Five Nights at Freddy's World. *El 21/05/16, Scott lanzó el primer tráiler del juego, mostrando por primera vez a los nuevos animatrónicos y dando pequeños vistazos, aparte de confirmar su estreno para finales de 2016. *El 17/06/16, Scott actualiza su página. Al parecer, una cabeza con doble parte se muestra abajo, con la siguiente frase: "There's a little of me in every body" (Hay un poco de mí en cada cuerpo). *El 9/07/16, Scott actualizó su página con un teaser que muestra exactamente siete animatrónicos diminutos, similares a Balloon Boy, y la frase "Don't hold it against us" (No lo hagas contra nosotros) puede verse debajo. Si se ilumina la imagen, podrá presenciarse a Baby en el fondo. * El 21/07/16, Scott actualizó su página con un teaser que muestra una especie de interruptor, con la frase "Get back on your stage. NOW." (Vuelve a tu escenario. '''AHORA.). Si se ilumina la imagen, se logran ver aproximadamente unas 4 bailarinas al fondo. * El 01/08/16, se habilita una página en Steam para el juego. **Al mismo tiempo, se creó una pagina en IndieDB. * El 16/08/16, Scott actualizó su página con un teaser que muestra la frase "CANCELLED Due to leaks." ('''CANCELADO Debido a fugas.). Si se ilumina la imagen se puede ver una noticia que anuncia la cancelación de la apertura de Circus Baby's Pizza World. * El 28/08/16, Scott anuncia mediante su página web la fecha del lanzamiento del juego mediante un teaser. 7 de Octubre de 2016. **También reveló el mapa del juego mediante el código fuente del teaser. *El 29/08/16, Scott anunció que no habrá un segundo tráiler del juego. *El 24/09/16 Scott actualizó su página, quitando al animatrónico que estaba sobre la fecha de lanzamiento. *El 7/10/16 el juego es finalmente lanzado en Steam. *El 17/10/16, Scott confirma tanto en su página como en un mensaje de Steam que el juego recibirá una actualización gratuita donde se desbloqueará una Noche personalizada al conseguir tres estrellas. *El 31/10/16, Scott reveló en una discusión de Steam que Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location tendrá una versión para móviles. *El 27/11/16, Scott lanza otro teaser en su página donde revela la fecha de lanzamiento para la actualización "Noche personalizada", 1 de Diciembre de 2016. *El 01/12/16, la actualización es finalmente lanzada. *El 02/12/16, Scott desbloquea el modo "Golden Freddy" de la Noche Personalizada *El 22/12/16, Sister Location es finalmente lanzado para los dispositivos Android; mientras que la versión de iOS saldrá en las semanas posteriores. *El 03/01/17, la versión de iOS es finalmente lanzada. Curiosidades *A pesar de que para el desarrollo de FNaF World, Scott mencionó de que quizás este fuese el último juego de FNaF, tras lanzar el teaser final dijo que "Nunca mencionó que podía cambiar de idea". *Es la tercera vez en que Scott confirma un juego modificando teasers previos. **La primera vez se dio con Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter, en donde modificó el teaser "hat.jpg", la segunda vez ocurrió con Five Nights at Freddy's World, modificando el teaser "thankyou.jpg". *La frase "Please stay in your seats" es la misma que se escucha cuando se habla con el Hombre del Escritorio en Five Nights at Freddy's World. *Si se hace zoom al segundo teaser, se puede observar que en la nariz de Baby se refleja algo similar a Springtrap. **Curiosamente, a pesar de que no se ha confirmado que esa figura sea el animatrónico, Springtrap apareció en la cinemática final de la Noche personalizada. *En un documento de Scott Cawthon, se filtraron los nombres de todos los animatrónicos de esta entrega. *Es el primer juego de la franquicia de terror que no posee una jugabilidad fija en las noches. *Es el tercer juego de la saga en ofrecer más de un final. El primero fue Five Nights at Freddy's 3 y el segundo Five Nights at Freddy's World. *Curiosamente, los fanáticos habían especulado antes de tiempo que el título de este juego sería "Sister Location", lo cual terminó siendo cierto. *Es el juego con la mayor cantidad de estrellas desbloqueables, exactamente 44 en total (contando las estrellas del menú y las que se obtienen en cada modo de la Noche personalizada). *En el menú del juego, puede verse cómo la mano izquierda de Funtime Freddy está recortada. Esto puede ser un fallo de la imagen por parte de Scott. *En la muestra del menú de la Noche Personalizada en la versión móvil, puede verse el cursor de la versión PC. |-|Versión Móvil= Five Night at Freddy's: SL es un port del juego para PC Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, lanzado para Android el 22 de Diciembre de 2016 y para iOS el 03 de Enero de 2017. Al igual que las anteriores entregas, esta aplicación cuesta $2.99. El juego mantiene la mayoría de las características de la versión original de PC pero, al igual que el resto de la franquicia, se ha eliminado parte de su contenido para que sea compatible con los dispositivos móviles. Diferencias principales con la versión PC *Se eliminan las cinemáticas de la niña hablando con su padre que aparecía antes de iniciar cada noche, así como la cinemática de apertura, las de The Inmortal and the Restless y la del final verdadero. *Se ha eliminado la voz de la computadora central (interpretada por Julie Shields), excepto las frases en la 5ta Noche cuando se va a entrar a la Private Room. *Animaciones simplificadas y/o eliminadas (Funtime Foxy en el Funtime Auditorium, Circus Baby, Ballora y Funtime Foxy en el menú, campo visual del jugador, etc.) **Las animaciones del jugador pasando por los conductos y caminando por Funtime Auditorium o Ballora Gallery han sido simplificadas, sin mucho movimiento. **Las animaciones de Ballora y Funtime Foxy en el escenario han sido eliminadas y sustituidas por una imagen estática. **La animación de Bon-Bon apareciendo detrás de Funtime Freddy en Parts & Services ha sido eliminada y sustituida con una imagen estática. **Las animaciones de Ballora en el Scopping Room han sido recortadas. **La animación del Scooper ha sido eliminada. **La animación de Ennard detrás de Baby ha sido eliminada. *Sonidos de ambientación acortados (música del menú, descarga controlada, la alarma y cinta transportadora del Scooping Room, la música de Ballora, etc) *Todos los animatronicós poseen el mismo sonido para sus jumpscares. *El Minijuego de Circus Baby ha sido reestructurado, por lo que la localización de las plataformas y de los niños ha sido modificada. *Varios diálogos, incluyendo los de HandUnit y de los animatrónicos, han sido recortados. *No se puede cambiar la velocidad del movimiento en la Ballora Gallery, el Funtime Auditorium y las ventilaciones. *En el minijuego de Circus Baby, la música y el tiempo no se ralentizan, incluso al obtener el helado. *El campo visual del jugador es más limitado y no se puede ver arriba o abajo, lo cual eliminó la alucinación de Lolbit y hace que la Noche 4 sea mucho más fácil, al tener que recargar solo diez springlocks. *Ennard tiene tres jumpscares ya que se elimina uno de los de la Private Room. *Bon-Bon puede volverse invisible en la Noche 3 y atacar injustamente, aunque si se tiene suerte, se puede pulsar el espacio en el que se encuentre su botón. Esto es un bug del juego. *El sonido en la Custom Night puede fallar y no escucharse, lo cual suele ser muy molesto con Funtime Freddy. |-|Galería= Galería Menú Menu_(Animado)-Circus_Baby.gif|'Circus Baby' en el menú (animado). Menu_(Animado)-Funtime_Freddy.gif|'Funtime Freddy' en el menú (animado). Menu_(Animado)-Funtime_Foxy.gif|'Funtime Foxy' en menú (animado). Menu_(Animado)-Ballora.gif|'Ballora' en el menú (animado). Sister Location-Título.gif|Título del juego. Sister Location - Nuevo Juego (Menú).png|Opción "Nuevo Juego". Sister Location - Continuar (Menú).png|Opción "Continuar". Sister Location - Extras (Menú).png|Opción "Extras". Sister_Location_-_Custom_Night_(Menú).png|Opción "Noche Personalizada". Estrella-Sister Location.png|Una de las cuatro estrellas que aparecen en el menú. Teasers Projectn.jpg|Nótese el "There was never just one" (Nunca hubo uno solo). FNaF SL - Teaser 7 (Everyone please stay in your seats).jpg|Nótese el "Everyone, please stay in your seats" (Todo el mundo, por favor permanezcan en sus asientos) FNaF SL - Teaser 8 (There's a little of me in every body).jpg|Nótese el "There's a little of me in every body" (Hay un poco de mí en cada cuerpo) FNaF SL - Teaser 9 (Don't hold it against us).JPG|Nótese el "Don't hold it against us" (No lo sostengas contra nosotros) FNaF SL - Teaser 10 (Get back on your stage now).JPG|Nótese el "Get back on your stage. NOW" (Vuelve a tu escenario. AHORA.). Projectcancelled.jpg| Nótese el "CANCELLED Due to leaks." Sister Location-Fecha de Lanzamiento.jpg|Nótese la fecha escrita "10-7-16", siendo esa la fecha en la que se lanzará el juego. FNaF_SL_-_Teaser_13.jpg|Nótese la ausencia del animatrónico. Custom_Night(SL)_Teaser.jpg|Nótese el "CUSTOM NIGHT (COMING SOON)". Custom_Night_(SL)_-_Teaser_2.jpg|Nótese la fecha de lanzamiento y la frase "Are you ready for Round Two?" (¿Estás listo para la Ronda Dos?). Steam FNaF SL - Teaser 1 (Steam).jpg|Teaser de una de las áreas del juego. FNaF SL - Teaser 2 (Steam).jpg|Teaser de un área dentro del juego. FNaF SL - Teaser 3 (Steam).jpg|Teaser de un área dentro del juego. FNaF SL - Teaser 4 (Steam).jpg|Teaser de una ventilación. FNaF SL - Teaser 5 (Steam).jpg|Otro teaser de otra área dentro del juego. Versión Móvil Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_1_(Play_Store).jpg|El Elevador con el teclado en la versión móvil. Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_2_(Play_Store).jpg|El Primary Control Module en la versión móvil. Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_3_(Play_Store).jpg|El Circus Control en la versión movil. Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_4_(Play_Store).jpg|El Monitor del Breaker Room en la versión móvil. Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_5_(Play_Store).jpg|Parts/Service con Funtime Freddy en la versión móvil. Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_6_(Play_Store).jpg|La Private Room en la versión móvil. Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_7_(Play_Store).jpg|El Minijuego de Circus Baby en la versión móvil. Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_8_(Play_Store).jpg|El menú de la Noche Personalizada en la versión móvil. Otros SLBoxart.jpg|Boxart del juego FNaF SL - Header.jpeg|Thumbnail del juego. SLBanner(IndieDB).jpg|Banner del juego (IndieDB) Secret_Map.jpg|Mapa revelado en el código fuente del teaser que anunciaba la fecha de lanzamiento. Pack de la Franquicia de FNaF (Steam).jpg|Imagen promocional de los juegos de Five Nights At Freddy's en Steam Audio Tema del menú center Tráiler center|300px en:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia)